


Asthma is a Bitch

by seltay



Series: Death and his Appointments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Appointments, Death, He shows up, Other, What Happens when the dead meet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: Death and his appointments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMelysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMelysse/gifts).



> This is part 1 of 5. I would say it is best to read them in order.

“6287, may I sit with you?”

 

The young man looked up at Death. He was neither surprised, nor did he look impressed. He merely sighed and shifted on the bleachers as he turned his gaze back at the track. “I don’t care.”

 

Death moved and took a seat next to the young man. His eyes looked at the track, too.

 

“Ya know, I actually hated gym with a damn passion. It was a useless. I was going to fail it because I did not really participate, I did not want that so I did the only thing I could do. Run around the stupid track.“ The young man’s left arm lifted up and he pointed to the heavier-set man who was standing close to his body, who also looked sick to his stomach. “And that guy right there was an asshole. He kept pushing me, and wouldn't listen when I said I needed my inhaler.”

He paused, then gave a rueful chuckle as realization dawned. "I guess I'm a 'was' now, and he's still an 'is.'"

 

“That is true.” Death replied in a dry tone. His eyes left the track to focus on the stack of papers on his clipboard. He made a note of the coach's name. After a moment, there was a soft glow, and another line of text appeared on the page. "Looks like your asshole of a gym teacher will have many more years to be just that.”

 

“Figures.”

 

“6287, it's not a hard and fast rule, or anything. Nothing says good people die while bad people remain among the living."

 

“I know. I get it.” 6287 looked up to the sky and say a few bright white lights shooting about going somewhere. “What are those?”

 

“Well, 6287, those are souls about to be born.”

 

The young man nodded his head, “My name is Nick.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Harsh.”

 

“Just how it is.”

 

6287 rolled his eyes at Death. Knowing that the conversation about names had nowhere else to go, he turned his gaze back to the track. "So… my parents? What are they doing now? I can't hear them anymore."

 

Like spectators at a pro football game, both 6287 and Death rose to their feet, craning to get a better view at a sudden scuffle on the track below.

 

“Yelling," Death said. "Screaming, actually. At the gym teacher, at the principal. Placing rightful blame – it was their fault, after all."

 

“It was," 6287 agreed. "I needed that inhaler, and I was forbidden from keeping it on me for… I don't know why… some dumb-ass reason. Then, today, I couldn't get to the nurse's office. I had to wait for the teacher – he didn't even believe me! – to go sign it out for me." The young man shrugged. "You can see how well that worked out."

He peered at his parents. His father's mouth was wide open and he was making wild gestures. "Why can't I hear them?"

Death sighed. "Because," he explained. "It's time to go. You're starting to transfer."

"Transfer?" He was quiet for a moment. "Oh."

"Exactly." Death pointed behind them.

6287 took another look at his parents, as if committing them to memory. Then he gave a small nod.

They turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic friend Melissa. Not only does she talk to me everyday and read my babble, she goes and edits this one. She is amazing and wonderful. check her out here http://www.bathtubmermaid.com/


End file.
